clashroyalefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Historique des versions
Version 1.6.0 Mise à jour de Novembre (1/11/16) Nouvelle cartes * Nouvelle carte : la Tornade * Une nouvelle carte sera annoncée toutes les deux semaines ! Nouvelle fonctionnalité * Défis Exclusifs Équilibrage de cartes * [[Esprit de glace|'Esprit de glace']]' : '''Durée du gel réduite à 1,5 sec (au lieu de 2sec). * [[Golem de glace|'Golem de glace']]' : Dégâts de mort augmentés de 74%. * [[Rage|'''Rage]]' : '''Effet de boost augmenté à 35% (au lieu de 30%). * [[Bûcheron|'Bûcheron']]' : Effet de rage augmenté à 35% (au lieu de 30%). * [[Tour de l'enfer|'''Tour de l'enfer]]' : '''Points de vie réduits de 6%. '''Autres changements' * Pendant un combat amical, les niveaux des cartes des deux joueurs sont réduits ou augmentés au niveau du Règlement des tournois, pour que l'affrontement soit équitable. * Les réactions de votre adversaire disparaissent entièrement lorsque vous masquez les émoticônes. * Quand vous regardez un match d'un de vos amis, la barre d'Élixir de son adversaire est cachée. * Trois nouveaux [[succès|'succès']] sont disponibles. * Changements de la musique du temps extra. * Les bruitages du [[Bouliste|'Bouliste']] résonnent plus longtemps. * Changements des bruitages du [[Squelette géant|'Squelette géant']]. * Vous pouvez demander des cartes à votre clan toutes les 7h (au lieu de 8). * Le nombre de trophées requis pour rejoindre un clan peut aller jusqu'à 4 000. * Suppression de la serrure du [[Coffres|'Super Coffre Magique']]. Version 1.5.0 Mise à jour mineure (21/09/16) * Correction de bugs Mise à jour de Septembre (19/9/16) Nouvelles cartes * Nouvelles carte ''' : ' La Méga gargouille et le Golem de glace * '''Nouvelle carte ' ' :' Le Dragon de l'enfer et le Cimetière Nouvelles fonctions * Les joueurs peuvent masquer les émoticônes en combat. * Nouveau mode de tournoi: Les Défis. * Défiez vos amis depuis votre liste d'amis (Amis Facebook). * Débloquez un nouveau succès grâce aux défis des Tournois. Équilibrage *'Géant:' Dégâts réduits de 5%. *'Rage:' Coût en élixir réduit à 2 (au lieu de 3), effet de rage réduit de 40% à 30%, durée réduite de 2 secondes. *'Bûcheron:' Effet de rage réduit de 40% à 30%, durée du rage réduite de 2 secondes. *'Miroir:' Reproduit les cartes à 1 niveau au-dessus du sien. *'Foudre:' Étourdit désormais les cibles pendant une demi-seconde. *'La Bûche:' Renverse TOUTES les unités terrestres. *'Bombardier:' Points de vie réduits de 2%, dégâts augmentés de 2%. Autres * Crown Chest Trophies now carry over * Vous pouvez désormais avoir accès à des Offres Spéciales dans le Magasin quand vous atteignez une nouvelle arène. * Changement des graphismes une fois un match terminé, les couronnes siègent maintenant sur un coussin. * Icone du menu des Clans changé. Équilibrages (20/10/16) Équilibrage de cartes * [[Géant|'Géant']]: 'points de vie réduits de 5%. * 'Poison: 'ne ralentit plus la vitesse d'attaque et de déplacement. * 'Extracteur d'élixir: 'coût en élixir augmenté (de 5 à 6), production d’élixir augmentée (de 7 à 8), durée de vie augmentée de 10 secondes. * [[La Bûche|'La Bûche]]: 'roule plus vite et plus loin, inflige 9 % de dégâts en plus. * 'Armée de squelettes: 'coût en élixir réduit de 4 à 3 unités, nombre de squelettes réduit de 21 à 16, squelettes améliorés de 5 niveaux. * [[Golem de glace|'Golem de glace]]:' les dégâts de mort touchent aussi les troupes volantes. * 'Golem: les dégâts de mort touchent aussi les troupes volantes. Version 1.4.1 Mise à jour mineure (6/7/16) * Location des Tournois fixée. Changement de la capacité des Tournois (7/7/16) * Tournoi coûtant 500 gemmes : '''capacité maximale augmentée à 100 joueurs (au lieu de 50), et les 40 meilleurs joueurs gagnent un Coffre de Tournoi (au lieu de 20). * '''Tournoi coûtant 1 000 gemmes : '''capacité maximale augmentée à 150 joueurs (au lieu de 80), et les 70 meilleurs joueurs gagnent un Coffre de Tournoi (au lieu de 40). * '''Tournoi coûtant 2 000 gemmes : '''capacité maximale augmentée à 200 joueurs (au lieu de 120), et les 90 meilleurs joueurs gagnent un Coffre de Tournoi (au lieu de 60). * '''Tournoi coûtant 5 000 gemmes : '''capacité maximale augmentée à 250 joueurs (au lieu de 200). '''Autres changements * Réduction du temps d'ouverture des coffres de Tournoi contenant 4 à 12 cartes de 4 heures à 3 heures. Mise à jour mineure (15/8/16) * Trophy infusion level increased to 2000 (from 1000) ** N'ayant pas trouvé de traduction, nous avons laissé la description cette mise à jour telle qu'elle apparaît en anglais. Équilibrages (24/8/16) Équilibrage de cartes * [[Géant royal|'Géant royal']] : temps de frappe augmenté de 1,5 à 1,7 seconde. * [[Électrocution|'Électrocution']] : durée d'étourdissement réduite de 1 seconde à 0,5 seconde. * [[Princesse|'Princesse']] : rayon des dégâts de zone réduits de 25%. * [[Sorcier de glace|'Sorcier de glace']] : points de vie réduits de 5%. * [[Mineur|'Mineur']] : temps de déploiement augmenté de 0,7 à 1 seconde, points de vie réduits de 6%. * [[Bébé dragon|'Bébé dragon']] : vitesse de frappe accélérée de 1,8 à 1,6 seconde. * [[Prince ténébreux|'Prince ténébreux']] : dégâts augmentés de 7,5%. * [[Bouliste|'Bouliste']] : coût en élixir réduit de 6 à 5, points de vie réduits de 7%, dégâts réduits de 10%. * [[Bûcheron|'Bûcheron']] : vitesse accélérée de rapide à très rapide, vitesse de frappe améliorée de 1,1 à 0,7 seconde, dégâts réduits de 23%. * [[La Bûche|'La Bûche']] : temps d'apparition réduit de 66%, vitesse accélérée de 20%. * [[Golem|'Golem']] : dégâts et dégâts de mort augmentés de 5%, points de vie augmentés d'1 %. * Golémites : dégâts et dégâts de mort augmentés de 8%, points de vie augmentés de 3,2%. * [[P.E.K.K.A|'P.E.K.K.A']] : dégâts augmentés de 5%. * [[Pierre tombale|'Pierre tombale']] : temps de génération réduit de 2,9 à 2,5 secondes. * [[Archers|'Archers']] : dégâts augmentés de 2%. * [[Prince|'Prince']] : dégâts augmentés de 2%. Mise à jour mineure (29/8/16) * Le seuil de réinitialisation des Trophées passe de 3 000 à 4 000. Version 1.4.0 Mise à jour des Tournois (4/7/16) Nouveau Mode de Jeu * Les Tournois : déblocables au niveau 8. Nouvelle arène * Le Sommet Glacé : débloqué à 2300 Trophées. 4 Nouvelles cartes * Nouvelle carte : 'l'Esprit de Glace. * '''Nouvelle carte : 'le Bouliste. * 'Nouvelles cartes : 'le Bûcheron et La Bûche. '''Équilibrage de cartes *'Armée de squelettes: '''le nombre de squelettes passe de 20 à 21 *'Fût à gobelins: coût en Élixir réduit à 3 (au lieu de 4), durée de déploiement des gobelins augmentée de 0,2 s (1,2 au lieu de 1 s), dégâts d'impact supprimés *Squelette géant:' dégâts augmentés de 20 % (sans effet sur les dégâts mortels) *'Prince ténébreux: dégâts augmentés de 8 % *Bombardier: dégâts augmentés de 9 % *Sorcier:' vitesse d'attaque accélérée à 1,6 s (au lieu de 1,7) *[[Tour de l'enfer|'Tour de l'enfer']]: points de vie augmentés de 6 % *'Extracteur d'élixir: désormais sujet aux effets de ralentissement et d'accélération (poison, gel, ...) *Pierre tombale: points de vie augmentés de 9 % *Tour à bombes: points de vie augmentés de 6 % '''Autres changements * Nouveaux Succès en rapport avec les Tournois. * La chaîne "Arène Légendaire" de la TV Royale propose plus souvent des combats opposant des joueurs situés haut dans le classement mondial, comme auparavant. * La TV Royale a été décalée dans le menu où apparaît le bouton "Combattre", remplaçant le Camp d'entraînement. * Le Camp d'entraînement, lui, a été déplacé dans le menu des cartes, au-dessous de vos decks. * Vous pouvez choisir dans quelle Arène vous vous battez pendant un combat amical, mais vous ne pourrez pas choisir une arène supérieur à la vôtre. * Vous pouvez trier vos cartes par élixir, par arène ou par rareté. * Le dernier deck que vous avez utilisé (pas le deck que vous avez sélectionné) apparaît dans votre Profil. * Quelques icônes ont changé de design, notamment celles de la barre d'en bas, où elles brillent plus et sont plus réalistes. * Le "surplus d'élixir" (ou surcharge d'élixir) a été supprimé(e), du fait que c'était une astuce trop bien cachée, et les cartes ne se "désélectionnent" plus lorsque la période de "double élixir" commence, et d'autres bugs mineurs ont été résolus. Version 1.3.2 Mise à jour de mai (3/5/16) Six nouvelles cartes *'Nouvelle carte ' : Esprits de feu *'Nouvelle carte' : Fournaise *'Nouvelle carte' : Gardes *'Nouvelles carte' : Molosse de lave, Mineur et Zappy. Plus de récompenses * Or : vous recevrez désormais de l'or à chaque victoire, même avec les emplacements des Coffres pleins. * [[coffres|'Coffre à couronne']] : Deux fois plus d'or et de cartes ! * Le Coffre Super Magique a maintenant deux fois plus de chances d'apparaître ! (soit 1 chance sur 500 au lieu d'une chance sur 1000). * Les Coffres Magiques et Géants ne seront plus aussi rares, on en trouvera un peu plus souvent. Cela perturbera donc le fameux "cycle" des coffres. Diffusions en direct * [[TV Royale|'TV Royale']] : regardez les meilleurs combats de toutes les arènes. ** Vous pouvez partager les vidéos de TV Royale dans votre clan. * Combats amicaux : regardez-les en direct en jetez des confettis ! Équilibrage de cartes * Mortier ': durée de déploiement augmentée à 5s (au lieu de 3), dégâts réduits de 10%. * 'Tour à bombes ': durée de vie réduite à 40 secondes (au lieu de 60). * 'Extracteur d'élixir : points de vie réduits de 20%. * Canon : points de vie réduits de 11%. * Géant Royal : portée augmentée de 1. * Miroir : reproduction des cartes communes et rares avec un niveau de plus. * Valkyrie : désormais repoussée par les boules de feu. * Mini P.E.K.K.A : désormais repoussée par les boules de feu. Changement graphiques et divers * Changement graphique sur le golem : des cristaux bleus ou rouges sont maintenant visibles sur son dos. ** Et sur le sort de gel : fait apparaître de la neige, au lieu de montrer une gelure complète du sol. * Changements visuels au niveau du Magasin. * Changements visuels au niveau de la TV Royale : ** Vous pouvez désormais regarder les matchs les plus serrés de chaque arène, la TV Royale se divisant maintenant en autant de chaînes qu'il y a d'Arènes. * Un bouton "Infos coffres et dons" apparaît désormais sous chaque Arène. Cliquer dessus vous donnera des informations sur les contenus des coffres et les cartes que vous pouvez donner et recevoir. * Les portées de toutes les unités et des bâtiments ont été fixées. On croit voir qu'il ont une portée de 0,5 case supérieure, mais leur portée effective reste inchangée. * Le niveau du roi a été augmenté à 13, les cartes communes ont désormais un niveau maximum de 13 et les cartes rares un niveau maximum de 11. * Vous pouvez désormais stocker jusqu'à 1 000 000 de pièces d'or (au lieu de 500 000) * Les niveau maximum des cartes légendaires a été réduit à 5. * Il est maintenant possible de regarder en direct les matchs amicaux des joueurs de votre Clan. * Pour passer du niveau 7 au niveau 8, il ne vous sera demandé que 200 cartes épiques au lieu de 300; cela a engendré une augmentation du prix d'amélioration dès le niveau deux, ainsi qu'un gain d'expérience supérieur à avant. Pour voir les nouvelles valeurs, rendez-vous ici. Équilibrages (18/5/16) Équilibrage de cartes *'Géant royal : '''Dégâts réduits de 4% *'Gel' : Durée réduite d’une seconde *'Fournaise' : Coût en élixir réduit de 5 à 4, dégâts réduits de 14% et durée de vie réduite à 40 secondes *'Esprits de feu : Zone des dégâts augmentée de 25% *Gardes : Poins de vie et dégâts augmentés de 8% *Mineur' : Points de vie augmentés de 6% *'Molosse de lave' : Points de vie augmentés de 3% *'Roquets de lave''' : Points de vie augmentés de 9% *'Extracteur d’élixir' : Points de vie réduits de 9% *'Chevalier' : Points de vie augmentés de 10% *'Bombardier' : Dégâts augmentés de 10% *'Canon' : Points de vie réduits de 5% *'Tesla' : Points de vie augmentés de 5% *'Golem et Golemite' : Points de vie augmentés de 5% *'Sorcière' : Dégâts augmentés de 10% *'Squelettes' : Points de vie et dégâts augmentés de 5% *'Pierre tombale' : Points de vie augmentés de 10% Équilibrages (21/6/16) Équilibrage de cartes *'Chevaucheur de cochon: '''dégâts réduits de 6% *'Prince:' dégâts augmentés de 9% *'P.E.K.K.A: dégâts augmentés de 8% *Fût à gobelins: temps d'apparition des gobelins réduit à 1 seconde (au lieu d'1,2) *Arc-X: durée de déploiement réduite de 4 secondes (au lieu de 5), points de vie augmentés de 18% *Mortier: durée de déploiement réduite de 4 secondes (au lieu de 5) *Fournaise: durée de vie augmentée à 50 secondes (au lieu de 40) *Gardes: effet de recul lors de la destruction de leurs boucliers supprimés *Sorcière: dégâts augmentés de 17% *Molosse de lave: dégâts augmentés de 28% *Squelettes: apparaissent par 3 (au lieu de 4) *Canon: points de vie réduits de 8% *Tesla: points de vie augmentés de 8%__NOEDITSECTION__ Version 1.2.2 Màj mineure (3/3/16) *Résolution de bugs Équilibrages (23/3/16) '''Équilibrage de cartes *'Arc-X' : portée réduite à 12 (au lieu de 13) *'Tesla' : vitesse de frappe réduite à 0,8 s (au lieu de 0,7) ; durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 60) *'Canon' : durée de vie réduite à 30 s (au lieu de 40) *'Princesse' : points de vie réduits de 10 % *'Sorcier de glace' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % *'Prince' : vitesse de charge réduite de 13 % *'Prince ténébreux' : vitesse de charge réduite de 13 % *'Valkyrie' : points de vie et dégâts augmentés de 10 % *'Géant royal' : dégâts augmentés de 20 % *'Géant' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % *'Rage' : bonus de déplacement et de vitesse d'attaque de 40 % (au lieu de 35 %) ; durée réduite de 20 % *'Poison' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % *'Miroir' : reproduction des cartes légendaires avec 1 niveau de moins *'Trois mousquetaires' : coût réduit à 9 (au lieu de 10) *'Archers' : attaque initiale plus rapide (comme les gobelins à lances) *'Ballon' : points de vie augmentés de 5 % *'Sorcière' : dégâts augmentés de 5 % Version 1.2.1 Màj lancement de Clash Royale pour iOS et Android (2/3/16) *Résolution de bugs Version 1.2.0 Màj cartes, arène et plus encore ! (29/2/16) Cette mise à jour est considérée comme "Mise à jour de Mars" dans les trivias des cartes. Six nouvelles cartes *'Carte ' : géant royal *'Carte ' : trois mousquetaires *'Cartes ' : prince ténébreux, poison *'Nouvelle rareté de carte' : légendaire... Nouvelle arène, nouveaux Coffres et bien plus ! *'Arène' : atelier d'ouvrier (accessible à partir de 1 700 trophées, arène royale désormais accessible à partir de 2 000 trophées) *'Coffres' : coffre géant et super coffre magique *'Emplacements des cartes de combat' : sauvegardez de multiples decks de cartes de combat Et aussi *'Camp d'entraînement' : vos adversaires peuvent atteindre 3 500 trophées *'Localisation' : le jeu est désormais disponible en 14 nouvelles langues (français, allemand, espagnol, italien, néerlandais, norvégien, portugais, russe, turc, chinois traditionnel, chinois simplifié, japonais, coréen, arabe) *'(iOS) 3D Touch' : accès rapide aux infos des Cartes Équilibrage Équilibrage des cartes : ces modifications d'équilibrage visent à ajuster certaines cartes préalablement au lancement international du jeu et à apporter quelques améliorations à la mécanique de combat. *'Électrocution' : étourdit désormais la cible pendant une seconde avec des dégâts réduits de 6 % *'Squelette géant' : points de vie augmentés de 11 %, bombe déclenchée au bout de 3 secondes (au lieu d'une) *'Tesla' : points de vie réduits de 5 % *'Rage' : effet dissipé plus rapidement quand les troupes quittent la zone touchée Mécanique de combat : les combattants se laissent plus difficilement distraire *Les combattants ne seront pas déviés de leur trajectoire aussi facilement par les bâtiments, qui devront par conséquent être positionnés un peu plus près. *Les combattants ne cibleront pas et n'avanceront pas vers les unités qui les attaquent à distance. Don de cartes : 10 points d'expérience octroyés par les cartes rares (au lieu de 5) *Nous pensons que les cartes rares doivent rapporter davantage d'expérience pour compenser la valeur de la carte que vous donnez. Autres modifications *'Commandes du visionnage' : touchez l'écran pour afficher ou masquer les commandes du visionnage *'Dégâts de zone' : les combattants et bâtiments qui infligent des dégâts de zone n'interrompront pas leur attaque si leur cible meurt pendant l'animation *'Miroir' : coûte désormais la carte précédente +1 élixir Version 1.1.0 Màj Arène légendaire, Saison et règles du tournois (2/2/16) Arène légendaire et Saison *'Arène légendaire' : accessible à partir de 3 000 trophées *'Saison' : Toutes les deux semaines, les joueurs au dessus de 3 000 trophées redescendent à 3 000 et tous les trophées déduits seront attribués pour le trophées légendaires ! Règles du tournois *'Règle du tournois' : Friendly Battles now use the all-new "Tournament Standard" level caps for truly fair-play matches! The level caps are: King & Crown Towers 8, Common Cards 8, Rares 6, Epics 3 and overtime lasts for 3 minutes. Have fun organizing your own tournaments! Équilibrage des cartes *'Flèches' : dégâts réduits de 4% *'Gel' : rayon réduit à 3 (au lieu de 4), durée augmentée de 0,3 s par niveau (au lieu de 0,4 s) *'Sorcier' : dégâts réduits de 7% *'Barbares' : points de vie réduits de 4% *'Bombardier' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,9 s (au lieu de 2 s) *'Golem' : points de vie, dégâts et dégâts mortels augmentés de 43%. Golemite: points de vie, dégâts et dégâts mortels réduits de 43% *'P.E.K.K.A' : points de vie réduits de 13%, coût en élixir réduit à 7 (au lieu de 8) *'Arc-X' : points de vie réduits de 15%, cibles au sol uniquement (au lieu de air et sol) *'Tour de l'enfer' : durée de vie réduite à 45 s (au lieu de 60 s), le temps de cibler une nouvelle cible est 50% plus lent *'Canon' : coût d'élixir réduit à 3 (au lieu de 6), portée réduite à 6 (au lieu de 7), durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 60 s) et points de vie réduits de 55% *'Mortier' : coût d'élixir réduit à 4 (au lieu de 6), dégâts réduits de 40%, durée de vie réduite à 20 s (au lieu de 40 s) et portée réduite à 12 (au lieu de 13) *'Miroir' : niveau commun reproduit augmenté de 4 et le niveau rare reproduit de 2 *'Tour à bombes' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,7 s (au lieu de 1,8 s) *'Cabane de barbare' : points de vie augmentés de 10% *'Extracteur d'élixir' : vitesse de production réduite à 9,8 s (au lieu de 9,9 s) Autres modifications *'Coût d'un combat' : retrait du coût en or pour les combats et les combats amicaux *'Coffres en or' : pour maintenir l'économie de l'or et compenser les combats gratuits, les coffres donnent un peu moins d'or *'Dégâts mortels' : la statistique "dégâts mortels" des cartes Ballon, Squelette géant et Golem est maintenant affichée dans les infos de la carte *'Notifications' : Notifications en jeu améliorées *'Notifications sur l'appareil' : demande de carte disponible, Coffre à couronnes disponible et deuxième coffre gratuit disponible *'Notifications Push' : La bataille d'un membre de votre clan est dorénavant disponible dans la TV Royale *'Bugs' : Sorcières coincées, problèmes avec iMessage et plusieurs autres corrections Équilibrage et récompenses (9/2/16) Équilibrage des cartes *'Mini P.E.K.K.A' : points de vie augmentés de 3% *'Valkyrie' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,5 s (au lieu de 1,6 s) *'Géant' : points de vie augmentés de 5% *'Pierre tombale' : fait surgir 4 Squelettes lorsqu'il est détruit (au lieu de 6 Squelettes) *'Mortier' : durée de vie augmentée à 30 s (au lieu de 20 s) *'Tour à bombes' : vitesse d'attaque augmentée à 1,6 s (au lieu de 1,7 s) *'Mousquetaire' : dégâts réduits de 25% et son coût d'élixir a été réduit à 4 (au lieu de 5 élixir) *'Tesla' : dégâts augmentés de 7% *'Arc-X' : temps de déploiement augmenté à 5 s (au lieu de 3 s) *'Électrocution' : dégâts augmentés de 6% Autres modifications *'Coffres des Arène 3 à 7' : contiennent maintenant plus de cartes et plus d'or, coûtent légèrement plus de Gemmes, mais le contenu est globalement meilleur ! Lancement du jeu sur Android (16/2/16) Disponible sur Android au Canada, Hong Kong, Australie, Suisse, Norvège, Danemark, Islande, Finlande et Nouvelle Zélande Màj équilibrage et modifications (19/2/16) Équilibrage des cartes *'Les sorts (Boule de feu, Flèches, Roquette, Électrocution, Foudre, l'impact du Fût à gobelins)' : dégâts aux Tours couronnées réduit de 20% *'Pierre tombale' : durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 60 s) *'Tour de l'enfer' : points de vie réduits de 6% et durée de vie réduite à 40 s (au lieu de 45 s) *'Mousquetaire' : dégâts augmentés de 11% *'Golem et Golemite' : points de vie réduits de 5% *'Squelettes (affecte aussi Pierre tombale, Armée de squelettes, Sorcière, Squelettes)' : points de vie et dégâts augmentés de 11% *'Sorcière' : dégâts augmentés de 3% Version 1.0 Lancement du jeu sur iOS (4/1/16) Disponible sur iOS au Canada, Hong Kong, Australie, Suisse, Norvège, Danemark, Islande, Finlande et Nouvelle Zélande Màj équilibrage et modifications (11/1/16) Équilibrage des cartes *'Prince' : les points de vie ont été réduit de 4% *'Fût à gobelins' : le niveau des Gobelins a été diminué de 1 *'Sorcière' : le niveau des Squelettes a été diminué de 1 *'Mortier' : durée de vie réduite à 40 s Autres modifications *L'Expérience requise pour passer du niveau 8 au niveau 9 a été augmentée de 25% *Une nouvelle diffusion est disponible sur la TV Royale toutes les heures *Résolution de bugs Alpha L'alpha d'un jeu est la version du jeu sur laquelle travaillent les développeurs avant la sortie du jeu. On ne sait que très peu de choses sur cette alpha, si ce n'est ces deux images, analysons-les ensemble. Ces images provienent de Supercell, elles sont donc vérifiées. Elle ont été publiées sur Play Store et Android pendant la durée de préenregistrement du jeu. thumb|318x318px|center|Android Voici la liste de ce qu'on apprend sur l'alpha grâce à ces images : * Le prince était une carte rare et non une carte épique. * Le mini P.E.K.K.A était, à l'inverse, une carte épique alors qu'elle est actuellement une carte rare. * Le mortier coûtait 6 élixir contre 4 aujourd'hui. * Pour placer un squelette géant, il fallait payer 7 élixir alors que maintenant il ne coûte que 6 élixir. * La mousquetaire coûtait, elle, 5 élixir au lieu de 4 de nos jours. * Il a aussi été annoncé par Supercell que le bouliste appartenait à l'alpha, avant d'être retiré du jeu. en:Version Historyde:Spiel-Updates Catégorie:Mise à jour Catégorie:Communauté